Loyalty, Honor
by Saluzozette
Summary: "Alors ? Qui pense que sa vie à assez de valeur pour valoir la sienne ?" "Moi." Les regards que Fili et Thorïn portèrent sur leur frère et neveu étaient terrifiés. "Non ! Hurla Fili en ruant violemment. Non, pas toi !" "Mon oncle, murmura Kili avec un doux sourire. Ne suis-je pas né pour ça ? Mourir pour mon frère est un honneur et un devoir que je remplirais volontiers."
1. Chapter 1

**He ben dis donc, ça pulse du côté de l'inspiration en ce moment =D Je vous demande d'accueillir mon dernier bébé, dont je suis très fière. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. **

**J'ai été inspiré par cette image : ** art/Brothers-Again-357481012

**Et par le besoin que j'avais de ne plus voir Kili en protégé mais en protecteur. C'est vrai quoi, les familles royales n'ont pas le même système de fonctionnement que les familles normales et je voulais insister sur l'importance des devoirs pour Kili, Fili et Thorïn. **

**De plus, j'espère que vous serez contents, parce que j'aurais put être TRÈÈÈÈÈÈS cruelle et poster cet OC en deux fois avec plusieurs jours d'écart, mais je ne le fais pas ^^ Alors soyez heureux !**

**Bon, je vais arrêter mon blabla et vous laisser à votre lecture. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

**PS : Ne cherchez pas de contexte, il n'y en a pas. Je ne sais même pas moi-même si les nains présents sont des nains quelconques ou les membres de la compagnie. Et je précise que Gorag n'existe pas, il est sortit tout droit de mon imagination tordue. Voilààààààà !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Soudain, tout le monde s'immobilisa. Au milieu de la clairière, Gorag regardait ses adversaires, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. La lame de son épée était pointée sur la gorge de Fili, qu'il tenait par les cheveux bien au-dessus de sa tête. Le jeune nain ruait dans tous les sens mais la haute taille de l'orc était un avantage non négligeable. La voix de Kili se brisa quand il cria le prénom de son frère. Il voulut se précipiter vers lui mais Thorïn l'arrêta, le visage défiguré par la rage et la peur.

« Ne fais pas ça, lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton rauque. Tu n'y gagnerais que la mort.

- Mais… Mon oncle !»

Le visage du jeune prince était blafard. Ses yeux fixaient son frère aîné d'un air désespéré. Fili ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi, pas maintenant. Tel n'était pas son destin ! Il était le prince héritier d'Erebor. Il devait succéder à Thorïn et non pas mourir sous les coups d'un orc, taillé en pièces sans avoir la possibilité de se défendre.

« Lâchez tous vos armes, ordonna l'énorme créature d'un ton sans réplique. Ou le blondinet est mort. »

L'un après l'autre, les nains laissèrent tomber épées et haches dans l'herbe. Fili avait cessé de se débattre et s'accrochait au bras de son agresseur en lui adressant des regards pleins de rage. La peur pouvait se lire sur son visage et Kili sentit ses mains trembler l'une contre l'autre.

« Dites donc, ricana Gorag, c'est que vous y tenez à ce gars-là. Il vous est si précieux que ça ?

- Que désires-tu ? Demanda Thorïn sans dissimuler sa colère. J'ai de l'or, des armes, de la nourriture. Tu…»

Le roi fut interrompu par l'éclat de rire de l'orc. Le cœur de Kili s'enflamma de haine. Qu'avait-il à rire ainsi ? Trouvait-il tout cela insignifiant ? Et bien il avait raison, ça l'était. La vie de Fili ne valait pas tout l'or du monde. Le monde lui-même serait encore insuffisant. Mais le jeune prince était prêt à donner tout ce qu'il possédait pour sauver son frère. Car les nains ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre Fili. Il était le futur roi d'Erebor.

« Sa vie vaut donc si peu de choses ? S'exclama l'orc quand il eut fini de rire. Je préfère encore le tuer.

- Non ! S'écrièrent Thorïn et Kili d'une seule voix lorsque Gorag fit mine de lever son épée. Attends ! Continua le roi en posant un genou à terre. Que veux-tu en échange de sa vie ? Je te donnerais tout ce que tu voudras. »

N'importe qui aurait conçu du mépris devant l'acte de Thorïn. Il était prêt à ramper devant son adversaire en échange de la vie de son neveu. Mais nul nain ne songea à le lui reprocher, la sécurité de Fili valait que l'on s'humilie pour elle. Tout le monde le savait. Hormis l'héritier apparemment car en voyant le roi se rabaisser ainsi, Fili gronda.

« Mon oncle, relevez-vous ! Ne faites pas cela ! »

Afin de le faire taire, son bourreau secoua le bras. Le nain blond cria de douleur et la haine grandit dans le cœur de Kili.

« Je ne mourrais pas sans prendre au moins une vie, déclara Gorag avec gravité. Je ne peux le nier maîtres nains, vous êtes forts. Vous avez abattu tous mes orcs. Je n'ai aucune chance d'en sortir vivant, je le sais. Et je pourrais tuer ce nain dès à présent, mais ce combat que vous m'avez offert m'a plu, alors je vais vous faire une faveur. Une vie contre une vie. Choisissez celui qui doit mourir à sa place. »

Le teint de Thorïn devint cadavérique. Plusieurs nains gonflèrent la poitrine, prêt à prendre la place du prince si on le leur ordonnait. Fili poussa un cri de protestation.

« Non, ne faites pas ça ! Je refuse de prendre la vie de l'un des miens ! Je préfère encore être tué ! »

Mais quoi qu'il dise, le jeune nain savait que quelqu'un devrait mourir à sa place. On ne pouvait pas laisser Gorag tuer l'héritier, ce n'était même pas sujet à discussion. Fili était bien trop précieux. Le blond tenta encore une fois de se libérer en se débattant mais ne récolta qu'une secousse et la lame de l'épée contre sa gorge.

« Alors ? S'impatienta l'orc. Qui pense que sa vie a assez de valeur pour valoir la sienne ?

- Moi. »

La voix de Kili résonna fermement dans le silence qui entourait les guerriers. Les regards que Fili et Thorïn portèrent sur leur frère et neveu étaient terrorisés. Terrorisés par la détermination qu'ils pouvaient lire dans les yeux du jeune prince. Terrorisés parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu Kili si sérieux et sûr de lui. Terrorisés parce qu'ils savaient, au fond d'eux-mêmes, que c'était la solution la plus juste.

« Non ! Hurla Fili en se débattant de plus belle. Non, pas toi !

- Kili, tu ne peux pas… Voulut protester Thorïn.

- Mon oncle, le coupa celui qui sortait à peine de l'enfance. Ne suis-je pas né pour ça ? N'est-ce pas mon rôle en tant que prince cadet ? »

Le roi refusa de répondre car telles étaient bien les dures lois de la royauté. Le premier né était destiné à monter sur le trône et les cadets devaient le seconder. Mais alors que dans la vie de tous les jours l'aîné était censé protéger et prendre soin des cadets, dans les situations de crise, leurs rôles étaient inversés. Les cadets avaient pour devoir de protéger leur aîné au péril de leur vie et, s'il le fallait, mourir à sa place. Mais jamais Thorïn n'admettrait que Kili puisse perde la vie à cause de cette terrible règle. Pourquoi ses neveux ne pourraient-ils pas grandir et vieillir ensemble, sans s'inquiéter de savoir qui devrait mourir pour l'autre ?

Gorag regardait la scène avec un plaisir pervers évident. Il ne semblait absolument pas inquiet de la suite des événements. Il devait savoir pourtant, que quelques soit le nain qui mourrait dans les minutes à venir, ce que lui feraient subir ses compatriotes par la suite serait terrible. Mais les orcs n'ont pas le même fonctionnement de pensées que les autres créatures intelligentes. Pour l'heure, Gorag semblait se régaler de la détresse visible sur le visage de Thorïn.

« Vous savez que nous n'avons pas le choix, murmura Kili à l'adresse de son oncle.

- N'as-tu pas peur ? Demanda le roi d'une voix désespérée. Ne redoutes-tu pas ce qui t'attends ? »

Le prince eut un doux sourire uniquement destiné à celui qui l'avait élevé et posa une main sur son épaule. Thorïn la saisit avec la terrible envie d'effacer ce sourire trop mature du visage de son neveu. Bon sang, Kili n'était encore qu'un enfant ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'être si sage en une telle situation ! Il aurait dû être terrorisé et refuser catégoriquement le sort qui était le sien. Pourquoi acceptait-il son destin avec tant de flegme ?

« J'ai eu une enfance heureuse, mon oncle, expliqua le jeune nain en posant son front contre celui du roi. J'ai été aimé, choyé. Si je peux donner ma vie pour l'un de ceux à qui je dois ce bonheur, je le fais avec plaisir. »

Il éleva la voix afin que tous, même Fili, puissent l'entendre.

« Mourir pour mon frère est un honneur et un devoir que je remplirais volontiers.

- Non ! Hurla de nouveau l'héritier. Mon oncle, ne le laissez pas faire ça ! »

Des larmes commencèrent à dévaler les joues de Thorïn. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. En parler ne servait qu'à reculer le moment fatidique. Il posa une main lourde sur la nuque de son neveu et colla plus étroitement leurs fronts.

« Tu as ma bénédiction, déclara-t-il d'une voix brisée mais puissante. Longtemps nous chanterons ton courage et ta loyauté. Je suis fier de toi, fils.

- J'attendrais votre arrivée dans les cavernes de Mandos, répondit le jeune prince avec un sourire résigné. J'espère qu'il me faudra beaucoup de patience. »

Sur ces paroles, Kili rompit l'étreinte et fit face à Gorag, le visage détendu, comme s'il n'avait aucun regret à l'idée de mourir si tôt. L'orc l'observait avec un mélange de joie mauvaise et de respect dans le regard. Au bout de son bras, Fili fixait son frère avec une horreur croissante. Sa peau avait la couleur de la craie.

« Kili ! Hurla-t-il lorsque son cadet ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Je te jure sur Aüle que si tu fais ça, je te haïrais toute ma vie !

- C'est une bonne chose, grand frère, rétorqua Kili avec un sourire fataliste, sans s'émouvoir de la menace. Car si tu es capable de haine, c'est que tu es en vie. Et je préfère que tu me haïsses, plutôt que tu sois mort. »

Le hurlement de rage et de désespoir que poussa l'héritier fit trembler plus d'un nain. De nombreux guerriers versaient des larmes d'impuissance, horrifiés et terriblement fiers de leur prince qui, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, restait si serein et si courageux face à la mort.

« Ça y est ? Les adieux sont terminés ? Demanda Gorag d'une voix narquoise. On peut passer à la suite ? »

Kili perdit enfin sont faux sourire et fixa sur son ennemi un regard étrange.

« Tu es un orc curieux, déclara-t-il d'une voix dénuée de peur. Tu es cruel mais tu as la notion de respect. Tu aurais pu tuer mon frère depuis longtemps et nous plonger dans le désespoir, pourtant tu nous laisses une chance, sous prétexte que tu as aimé le combat. Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'orc comme toi.

- Dans mon peuple, on m'appelle Gorag le sang-mêlé, répondit l'autre. Peut-être mon humain de père a-t-il semé dans mon sang un peu de ce que vous autres appelez honneur mais que mon peuple appelle couardise. Je me déteste pour cela. Mais je ne peux aller contre. Estimes-toi heureux que ton frère soit tombé entre mes mains et non celles d'un autre. »

Tout le monde grimaça à l'idée qu'un homme ait pu mêler son sang à celui d'une orc, sauf Kili. Peut-être à ce stade de sa vie, ce genre de détails lui étaient-ils devenus indifférents. Il hocha simplement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Et bien, je crois que tout est dit, souffla-t-il. Je suis prêt.

- Tu es également un curieux spécimen, répondit Gorag. On dirait que tu n'as pas peur de la mort. »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune prince sourit. Puis son visage se ferma et ses yeux prirent une résolution nouvelle.

« Lâches mon frère et finissons-en.

- Non, Kili ! Non ! Protesta l'héritier qui se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Si tu touches un seul de ses cheveux, je te ferais subir un sort pire que la mort ! S'écria-t-il à l'adresse de l'orc. Tu regretteras de ne pas être mort plus tôt ! »

Gorag eut un sourire cruel et jeta le prince au loin. Fili toucha durement le sol et roula dans la poussière, loin de son frère. Thorïn s'accroupit près de lui et tous deux ne purent qu'observer leur ennemi saisir la tête de Kili dans son énorme main et le soulever sans effort.

« Kili ! » Hurla Fili d'une voix rocailleuse.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Je vous conseille ici de faire une pause de quelques minutes, histoire de savourer le dramatique de l'affaire. Reconnaissez vous ma gentillesse à présent ? ^^ La suite est juste sur la page suivant et vous pouvez l'avoir tout de suite. Imaginez si je ne l'y avait pas mis... Non, même pour moi cela me semble trop cruel. Je ne suis pas Gorag !**

**Enfin bref, prenez le temps d'imaginer toutes les suites possibles et ne vous faites pas trop d'espoirs. Je suis une auteure horrible. Si je ne suis pas cruelle avec mes lecteurs, je le suis beaucoup plus avec mes personnages. Enfin, je dis ça dis rien.**

**Oh ! J'ai une idée ! Avant de passer à la suite, laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous imaginez comme suite =D Ça peut être intéressant. Et ça me donnera différente visions de ce qu'il aurait put se passer. Merci de jouer le jeu =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ça y est ? Vous avez bien savouré ? Non parce que sinon ce n'est pas drôle. S'il vous plait, jouez le jeu et profitez un peu de l'angoisse que vous ressentez là sans connaître la suite. Imaginez tout ce qu'il pourrait arriver à présent. Prenez BIIIIIIIIIEN votre temps surtout.**

**Bon okay j'arrête, parce que je sais que vous vous obligez à lire le blabla de l'auteur au cas ou il y aurait quelque chose d'important et que je devine actuellement votre terrible envie de m'assassiner pour me faire taire. Alors voilà, je me tait.**

**...**

**Bonne lecture quand même ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

**Oui, oui je me tait, je sais.**

**...**

**À très vite !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Soudain, il y eut un éclair aveuglant et Gorag vacilla. Sa main laissa échapper Kili qui chuta par terre dans un cri surpris. Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, l'énorme orc bascula en arrière pour finalement soulever un nuage de poussière lorsque son corps toucha le sol.

Le silence était total. Thorïn et Fili étaient incapables de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et si le roi resta tétanisé, le prince, lui, attrapa la première lame qui lui tomba sous la main et se rua vers Gorag en poussant un hurlement bestial. Peu lui importait que l'orc soit de toute évidence déjà mort. Il ferait payer à son cadavre la peur affreuse qu'il avait eue et les paroles de son frère qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

« Gandalf ! S'écria soudain une voix. C'est Gandalf ! »

Lorsque le nuage de poussière se dissipa, Thorïn put constater la véracité de ce cri. Le sorcier se tenait à l'orée de la clairière et poussa un soupir de soulagement, comme s'il avait craint d'arriver trop tard. Le regard que lui lança le roi fut débordant de gratitude mais il ne prit pas la peine de se rendre à sa rencontre. Il préféra se précipiter vers l'endroit où il avait vu son neveu chuter.

Assit par terre, Kili ne semblait pas comprendre comment il pouvait être encore en vie. Il palpait son torse, vérifiant la présence de tous ses membres à leur place prescrite, et leva des yeux complètement égarés vers le roi lorsque celui-ci tomba à genoux devant lui.

« Mon oncle, qu'est-ce que… »

Thorïn ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase et l'attira contre lui, la respiration rendue hachée par le soulagement. Ses mains se posèrent rudement sur le dos et la tête du jeune nain et Kili poussa un gémissement de douleur quand son oncle le serra contre son torse.

« Fils, murmura le roi. Tu es vivant.

- Mon oncle, vous me faites mal.

- Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie… »

Thorïn s'écarta enfin de son neveu et saisit son visage pour l'observer de plus près. Lui non plus ne semblait pas comprendre le miracle qui avait eu lieu. Le jeune prince sourit et serra les poignets de son oncle, encore à moitié ahurie d'être en vie.

« Je vais bien, mon oncle. Je n'ai rien. »

Le roi serra de nouveau son neveu dans ses bras puis ils se redressèrent. Plusieurs nains vinrent vérifier de leurs yeux la bonne santé du prince tandis que les autres s'acharnaient encore sur le cadavre de Gorag. Kili souriait à ses amis, leur assurait qu'il allait bien. Il répondait aux sourires et haussait les épaules devant l'admiration. Dans les yeux de tous, on pouvait lire un respect sans bornes et une dévotion totale. Mais le jeune nain n'y attachait que peu d'importance C'était par devoir, autant que par amour qu'il avait agi ainsi pour son frère. Cela lui semblait normal, il n'en tirait aucune fierté.

Soudain, plusieurs nains s'écartèrent du prince et Kili se trouva face à son aîné. Le visage de Fili était blafard et sa tunique était couverte du sang de l'orc. Le plus jeune sentit l'inquiétude prendre racine dans son cœur devant le regard qu'il lui lança.

« Et bien, tenta-t-il de plaisanter. On dirait que ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il me faudra mourir. »

Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de se taire. Car à ses mots, son frère bondit sur lui en hurlant. Kili reçut son poing dans le visage et roula au sol, désorienté. Fili était hors de lui. Il se jeta sur son cadet et le roua de coups, complètement insensible aux protestations de celui-ci. Finalement, le jeune prince commença à se défendre, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Il voulait bien se faire tuer pour son frère, mais il refusait de se faire tuer par lui.

« Non mais ça va pas ! S'écria-t-il lorsqu'il parvint à placer deux mots. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Hurla Fili dont la main s'écrasa violemment sur la joue de son cadet. Sombre idiot ! Crétin ! »

D'un coup de rein, Kili se dégagea de l'étreinte de son aîné et se redressa. Sa lèvre était fendue et sa pommette lui faisait mal. L'héritier n'y allait pas de main morte. Autour d'eux, les nains ne prêtaient qu'une vague attention à leur altercation, comme s'ils savaient déjà comment cela se terminerait. Thorïn était en grande conversation avec Gandalf et personne ne daignait expliquer à Kili pourquoi son frère, qu'il venait de sauver, lui en voulait autant.

« Je ne comprends pas ! Protesta-t-il tandis que Fili se levait à son tour. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

- Tu me le demandes ?! S'écria le blond qui semblait encore vouloir lui taper dessus. Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir ?! Cet orc était prêt à te tuer !

- Je le sais bien ! Mais c'était toi, ou moi.

- Et à choisir tu as préféré que ce soit toi ! Aurais-tu des tendances suicidaires, mon frère ? »

Prit au dépourvu, Kili baissa sa garde. Que lui reprochait son aîné au juste ? Profitant de son inattention, Fili bondit de nouveau sur lui et le plaqua au sol, à califourchon sur son abdomen.

« Tu est vraiment un crétin finit ! S'écria le blond en le secouant violemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de vouloir prendre ma place ?

- On ne te tuera pas sans me tuer en premier !» Rétorqua Kili avec défi.

Le hurlement de rage de son frère ne lui parvint que de façon diffuse tant le coup qu'il reçut suite à cette phrase fut violent. À partir de là, il préféra défendre son intégrité physique plutôt que d'essayer de frapper son frère avec autant de force que lui. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre Fili actuellement, il n'avait pas l'avantage de la rage.

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir… Se défendit-il faiblement en empêchant les mains de son frère de frapper son visage.

- Je me fous pas mal de ton devoir ! Rien, pas même ma vie, ne mérite que tu meurs pour sa cause, tu m'entends ? Rien !

- Tu aurais préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre ? S'insurgea Kili. Un des guerriers ?

- J'aurais préféré mourir que d'avoir à vivre en sachant que tu étais mort à ma place ! » Hurla Fili.

Sa folie vengeresse sembla finalement se calmer car ses bras retombèrent, sans force, de part et d'autres de son corps. Le jeune prince fixait son aîné avec étonnement. Celui-ci évita son regard mais ne quitta pas sa place, gardant son petit frère cloué au sol.

« Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi, murmura Kili d'une voix hésitante. N'est-ce pas ?

- Évidemment, mais tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'es qu'un idiot…

- Alors explique-moi. »

Enfin Fili plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son cadet et celui-ci fut frappé par la tristesse qu'il y lût.

« Je ne veux pas que ta vie vale la mienne, murmura l'aîné sur un ton douloureux. Ce devoir avec lequel tu me rabats sans cesse les oreilles, je ne veux pas qu'il soit responsable de ta mort. Je ne le supporterais tout simplement pas. Comment voudrais-tu que je vive avec l'idée que ta vie était le prix à payer ? »

Avec lassitude, l'héritier s'écarta de son frère pour tomber assit dans l'herbe, juste à côté de lui. Les deux frères se faisaient face mais ne se regardaient pas. Kili était touché par ce que venait de dire son aîné, mais à aucun moment il ne regrettait son geste. Parce que l'on se remet toujours de la mort de quelqu'un. Ou du moins, on apprend à vivre avec. Et il savait son frère assez fort pour faire face à toutes les situations. Si jamais il devait mourir, Fili souffrirait longtemps mais finirait par s'en remettre. C'était une certitude inébranlable.

« Je suis désolé Fili, répondit le jeune prince d'une voix douce. Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas recommencer. S'il fallait te sauver trois fois, je donnerais ma vie trois fois, et sans hésiter. Mais je peux tout de même t'assurer une chose. J'ai agit par devoir mais ce n'était qu'une toute petite partie de la volonté qui m'animait. L'autre partie, la plus grande, était l'amour. S'il y avait eu une autre solution, n'importe quel autre moyen de te sauver sans mourir, et sans sacrifier un nain innocent, j'aurais choisis ce moyen. C'est vrai, s'il le faut je suis prêt à mourir pour toi. Parce que tu es le prince héritier, mais d'abord et avant tout parce que tu es mon frère. Cependant, je préfère cent fois pouvoir vivre à tes côtés. La réputation des cavernes de Mandos ne les rend pas très attirantes. »

Kili essayait de faire sourire son frère. Mais Fili avait baissé la tête à sa première phrase et ses cheveux cachaient son visage. Le plus jeune posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement, dans l'espoir de le faire réagir.

« J'ai besoin de toi, murmura l'aîné. J'ai besoin de toi, Kili… »

Brusquement, il saisit le coude de son frère et l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte d'ours. Il fallut plusieurs secondes au brun pour se rendre compte que Fili pleurait. Aussitôt il enroula ses bras atours de son aîné et le serra avec force.

« Finalement je suis en vie, tenta-t-il de le réconforter. Je suis toujours là.

- Mais la prochaine fois, Gandalf n'arrivera peut-être pas à temps ! Bon sang Kili, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort, j'ai vraiment cru que tu m'avais laissé. Ce n'était pas une simple peur, c'était un sentiment bien réel ! J'avais renoncé à ta vie… »

Un sanglot déchira la gorge du blond et il serra plus fort son frère contre lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, bien vivant.

« Ne me refais jamais ça, petit frère, jamais, ordonna-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Je te jure que la prochaine fois, je ne te le pardonnerais pas.

- Je ne peux pas promettre, murmura Kili. Je ne peux rien promettre… »

Fili ne répondit pas. Son frère avait déjà expliqué pourquoi il ne pouvait faire cette promesse et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Les paroles et les actes de son cadet resteraient à présent gravés au fer rouge dans sa mémoire et jamais plus il ne serait serein. Comment l'être en sachant qu'à chaque instant, Kili pouvait décider que sa vie avait moins de valeur que la sienne ? Comment l'être en sachant qu'à chaque instant, Kili pouvait décider de mourir à sa place ?

L'héritier sentit alors quelque chose d'inattendu contre sa poitrine. Comme un battement, une chaleur. Il comprit. C'était le cœur de son frère qu'il sentait palpiter contre le sien. Ce cœur qu'il avait crû arrêté mais qui pulsait néanmoins avec vigueur. Il décida que ce son était le plus précieux du monde et que jamais il ne lui permettrait de s'arrêter. Kili ne pouvait pas promettre de ne plus échanger sa vie contre la sienne ? Très bien. Alors Fili ferait en sorte que son frère n'ait plus jamais l'occasion de faire une telle bêtise.

« Moi, je peux te promettre une chose, déclara-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son cadet. Que m'as-tu dis, tout à l'heure ? Qu'on ne me tuerait pas sans te tuer en premier ? Et bien moi, je t'assure qu'on ne te tuera pas en premier parce que si tu dois mourir, je veux mourir en même temps.

- Fili…

- Non Kili, laisse-moi terminer. Apparemment nous avons un problème puisque nous ne voulons, ni l'un ni l'autre, vivre si l'autre n'est plus là. Alors je te propose une chose. On vit ensemble et on meurt ensemble. Ça te va ? »

Les yeux du jeune prince brillaient étrangement et Fili soupira devant l'entêtement de son frère. Non, cela n'allait pas. Kili ne renoncerait pas à son idée de sacrifice. Tant pis, l'aîné était tout aussi décidé à tenir sa promesse. On verrait bien à qui la vie donnerait raison.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Voilàààààààà ! Alors ? Ça vous à plu ? Pas trop déçut par la fin j'espère ? Oui je sais, je vous avez promis des choses bien horribles mais je vous ai mentis =D J'aime trop Kili et Fili pour pouvoir les tuer pour l'instant. Plus tard peut-être, ça viendra ^^ Pour l'instant je me contente du mélodrame à fin pas-trop-malheureuse.**

**En tout cas, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire tout ce que vous pensez ! Tous, sans exception que ce soit des avis positifs comme des avis négatifs ! Et si vous avez eut envie de me tuer... Dites le aussi, ça me fera plus de reviews (mouahahahah). Enfin bref. Plus sérieusement. Je suis en train d'écrire une longue fic à chapitre sur Kili et Fili et j'ai besoin du plus de conseil possible pour en faire quelque chose de bien. Alors aidez moi à m'améliorer =)**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! (les reviews c'est le cadre juste en dessous =p )**


End file.
